The Dentist Trip From Hell
by DragonSoulWorld
Summary: Mike gets punched saving Harvey's life and has to go to the dentist. Only something goes wrong and Mike ends up all loopy; then Mike gets hit by a car. So far not a good day. Mike confesses his love for Harvey. Harvey is shocked and realises he feels the same way, only when Mike goes back to normal he can't remember and thinks it never happened. Does Harvey tell him?
1. Chapter 1 - Star Wars

Chapter 1

This case had been a particular tough one; and especially long. It had been going on for weeks and had Mike performing frequent all nighters, sometimes even twice in a row. Mike was exhausted and pissed at Harvey. No he wasn't pissed, in fact he was in love with Harvey; only Harvey didn't know that and he never would. Harvey only cared about himself and thus made Mike do all the hard work on the case and didn't give a shit about Mike, so why was he in love with Harvey? He had no idea.

Mike thought he was going insane at first when he started spending too long staring at Harvey's lips, and he was close to committing himself to an institution when he began staring at Harvey's ass. Which Donna even noticed and outright confronted him about it, so he finally came clean about his feelings, and she had promised to keep it quiet thankfully. After he admitted his feelings to himself (2 months ago) he began to stop daydreaming about Harvey so much; he still did on occasion and had very vivid dreams when he went to sleep. Luckily he hadn't sleep the past 2 nights so his mind was totally focused on work.

He hadn't even been home, and had started to forget what the outside world looked like. It sounds bizarre but Mike had barely left the office. Finally though the case ended this morning in court when their client finally won a significant amount of money - thanks entirely to Mike, although Harvey would never admit that.

Their client was not too happy though, apparently he had wanted more money and was now yelling at Harvey in his office for failing.

Mike was so tired and he was getting irritated; the man had just won the case; saved his company and got $1 million payment against his ex-wife (who had been suing him for half of his company), what the hell was his problem. There are more important things than money

"I hired you because you said you were the best and you could win this for me!" The client yelled

"And I did" Harvey said calmly as he sat at his desk

"What $1 million? That's nothing and my wife still got to keep her shares in my company! I don't call that a win"

"Selfish bastard" Mike mumbled to himself

"What did you say?" The client yelled at Mike, and Harvey glared at him

"Nothing, I'm sorry. Carry on" Mike said in his fake apologetic voice and helped himself to a glass of scotch, which caught to get a glare from Harvey. Screw Harvey, Mike had had enough of the man

"Look Mr. Frankford, I saved your company from getting stolen and got you a $1 million, what more do you want from me" Mike rolled his eyes at Harvey's use of "I" and mouthed "we" to himself as it was him who'd actually found the solution

Harvey was filling his glass up with scotch and had his back to the client, Mike was sitting on the couch and he looked up to see Mr Frankford pick up a paperweight of Harvey's desk and turn to swing at the back of Harvey's head. Mike rushed forward and pushed Harvey out the way so that he fell to the floor, and the paperweight connected with Mike's jaw instead and he swore he heard a crack as he fell to the floor.

Donna called security at seeing Mike just save Harvey's life and get hurt in the process.

Mike felt a massive headache forming and he put his hand to jaw which hurt like hell. He could taste blood and spat it on the floor as he tried to stand up

"Mike what the hell!" Harvey yelled standing up and looking down at his suit that had scotch spilled down it

"You're welcome Harvey" Mike said gripping his jaw and glaring at Mr Frankford;

"Oh yeah thanks a lot" Harvey hadn't even looked up at Mike and didn't see him bleeding or wobbling

"God what the hell is your problem" Mike said to Mr Frankford, who then dropped the paperweight on the floor and lunged at Mike, he grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall so his feet were dangling off the air

Mike instinctively kneed him in the groin and punched him in the face causing him to back off and Mike fell to the floor coughing as Donna rushed over, followed by security

"Mike what the hell is with you today? You just attacked our client!" Apparently Harvey had only looked up to see Mike punch Mr Frankford

Donna helped Mike up; "You know what Harvey;" Mike said rubbing his throat and coughing. It was only then Harvey noticed Mike's red throat and blood on his jaw; "I've had it! You make me work here all night every night and don't give a shit about me, you take credit for work I did, and don't even say a simple 'good word' and now you're going to yell at me for fucking saving your life." Mike let out a little scoff as he pushed Donna off him and wobbled to the door. He turned back to face Harvey who only gaped; "You want to fire me? I'll save you the trouble, I quit!" Mike yelled and walked out the door; "WHAT!" Mike yelled to the crowd outside Harvey's office, including Jessica and they backed off. Except Jessica

"Mike Ross, what the-" Jessica said shocked as she let him pass and walked into Harvey's office to see security pulling Mr Frankford away

"Ask Harvey" Mike yelled not looking back

"Harvey you want to tell me what just happened?" Jessica asked her tone serious; "Why did Mike just quit and why was Mr Frankford taken out by security?"

"I..er..don't know exactly" Harvey honestly had no idea

"Mr Frankford was angry at Harvey for not getting him more money on the case and he went to hit Harvey on the back of the head with a paperweight so Mike pushed him out the way;" Donna was recapping the events and Harvey gaped; "Then Mike got hit instead and fell down, and Mike said something and Mr Frankford starting..straggling him...so Mike..Mike kneed him in the groin and punched him in the face. Mike saved Harvey's life" Donna stated looking at Harvey

"You saw all this?" Jessica asked

"Yes I did"

"Mike saved my life?" Harvey asked shocked

"Wait so why did he quit?"

"Oh god. What did I do?" Harvey put a hand over his face

Donna shook her head in disappointment; "Harvey yelled at Mike for attacking the client, and Mike was annoyed at being yelled at and for Harvey treating him to bad; understandably and he said to save Harvey the trouble of firing him, he quit" Donna glared at Mike

"I didn't know" Harvey mumbled

"Alright, well you are going to fix this. Mike just saved your life you owe him. If he isn't back here tomorrow morning we are going to have serious discussions about your job" Jessica said bitterly and walked off

Harvey looked up at Donna and she could see he was blaming himself, she felt her anger soften as she went over to him and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"I can't believe he would save my life, why would he do that if he hates me so much."

"He doesn't hate you, in fact it's quite the opposite." Donna said and scoffed but then she froze after realising what she said

"What?" Harvey asked narrowing his eyes

"Erm oh is that Rachel calling me" Donna said as she ran from Harvey's office

"Quite the opposite? Love? Mike loves me?" Harvey eyes widened and shook his head; "No he couldn't;" Harvey went over to his desk and dialled Mike's number; "Could he?"

~~SUITS~~

Mike was so angry that he had to get some air, he knew he regretted quitting as soon as he said it, but he meant every word. As much as he loved Harvey, he felt like Harvey was just using him and really didn't care about him, _well if Harvey doesn't care; screw him, then see how well he does without me_

He took to wandering the streets aimlessly for a while, and he realised he forgot his bag at the office along with his phone and his apartment key and he didn't bike to work. Great now what was he going to do. He still had his wallet luckily and got a cab back to his place, and he blew out a relief as the door was unlocked.

Walking straight inside, he slammed the door behind him and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and groaned, there was a red mark on his neck and a big bruise forming on his jaw and it hurt like hell, and he's pretty sure he had a cracked tooth.

 _Great now I have to go to the dentist_

Mike groaned again and winced at the pain as he dialled his dentist and made an appointment for 8 the next morning. It was not the best dentist and Mike knew it was this close to being shut down, but it was all he could afford and as he just quit he had no choice

For a while he just sat in silence staring into space whilst sitting on his couch, but then he passed out from pain and exhaustion.

~~SUITS~~

The next morning Mike woke up with a pounding headache and a stiff jaw, and he winced as he sat up. He was still in his clothes from yesterday.

He glanced at his watch; 8:04am

"Shit" Mike said and winced, then ran out the door and caught a cab to the dentist

~~SUITS~~

Harvey barely slept at all last night, he had called Mike over a hundred times and texted him with no reply. The kid was really mad, and he didn't know what to do

Currently he sat in his office staring into space, thinking about his feelings for Mike. This worry he was feeling for Mike, and guilt was new to him; and he never felt this way about anyone. So he started to think about what Mike really meant to him, sure he cared about him and liked to be around him; he felt himself around Mike. Maybe that's why he had given Mike all the work to do on this case and avoided him, because he was trying to deny how he felt.

 _Mike meant something to him, and he didn't want to lose him, he had to get him back, he was his puppy and he loved him...wait what..love? He couldn't..He did. Oh god_

Harvey groaned and put his head in his hands, how could he let this happen. He's fallen for his associate and didn't even notice, and now it's too late; he couldn't deny his feelings anymore

"Harvey?" Donna walked in a looked a little concerned; "You ok? You look like hell."

"Yeah I feel that way too"

"Good" Donna said crossing her arms; "Did you speak to Mike?"

"No, I called him a bunch of times and he didn't answer"

"Try again." Donna ordered and Harvey did but rolled his eyes

They both heard ringing and stared at each other, then they both followed the sound to Mike's cubicle and Harvey hung up as he fished out Mike's mobile from his bag

"Great the kid forgot his bag" Harvey said bitterly as he went back to his office and threw it on the couch

"Wait if Mike left it, he's got to come back for it right?" Donna said and Harvey smiled

~~SUITS~~

Mike had felt a little nervous as he got into the dentist chair; the place looked a little more run down that usual and the staff looked shifty. But he pushed it aside as they put him under.

The next time he woke up, he felt light headed and looked to see a bright light in his face and a police officer.

"Sir are you ok? Can you tell me your name?" The police officer said as Mike sat up, his whole body was tingling

"Er it's Mike Ross. What's...what's..what's going on, how long how long was I out?" Mike slurred a little trying to focus

"I'm not sure, when did they put you out?"

"I dunno. What's the time?"

"8:30" The police officer looked a little worried; "I need a paramedic in here."

"No I'm fine, just a little light headed" Mike said stepping down from the chair and tilted, but the police officer caught him and escorted him outside to an awaiting ambulance

Mike wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't particular care as he felt very happy for some reason.

"Sir can you look at me" The paramedic said shining a light in his eyes; "Pupils a little dilated" The women said and turned as a policeman came over to talk to her

"What happened" Mike asked but no one heard as the paramedic was talking to another police officer and everyone wasn't paying attention to Mike. He got bored after a while and walked off, he felt like he had somewhere to be, but then he could have sworn he had quit, but his head was a little fuzzy and he couldn't walk in a straight line.

He walked back to his apartment feeling like he was walking on air, and he bounced up to his bike and stroked it;

"I've missed you Paul" Mike said and hugged his bike, a few people walking past stared at him oddly

"What should we do today Paul?" Mike said sitting on his bike and starting to pedal, he was looking up at the sky amazed at how he never realised how beautiful it was.

 _ **"Let's go see Harvey"**_ Mike imagined Paul saying and nodded; "YEAH. Harvey!" Mike said and giggled, he felt like there was a reason he shouldn't but shrugged it off as he pedalled to Pearson Hardmann

He was still looking at the sky and not paying attention as he passed an intersection; he spun his head around when he heard a horn beep and was too late when a car braked and smacked into him. He fell, his right leg taking the brunt of the car, whilst Mike grazed his elbow and landed on his left arm and his wrist hurt instantly. Luckily he had a helmet on, but his head still hurt as it hit the ground; the helmet just softening the blow

"Uhh" Mike groaned as he tried to get up, his side hurt a bit and he lifted his shirt to see some bruises already forming and his wrist hurt. Also he didn't particularly feel the pain in his leg, even though it felt like it was on fire. All in all, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would

"Shit. Are you alright? God please say you're ok, I didn't see you, you just-" A man came running over followed by a crowd of people

Mike pushed himself off the ground and some people helped him; "I'm ok" He said shaking them off,

"You should really go to the hospital sir" Someone said trying to stop him as he got back on his bike

"Nah I'm fine see" Mike gave them a big smile as he pedalled off, he only used one hand as he wrist hurt so he held it against his chest, and he pedalled slowly as his right leg was sending sharp pains throughout his body

He passed a supermarket on his way to Pearson Hardmann and stopped; "Hmm fell like shopping Paul?" Mike said as he got off his bike and went into the supermarket. He walked Paul down all the aisles; as Mike felt like his legs would give out any second and he needed the support. He looked amazed at everything, the bright lights and colours of all the products it was mesmerizing. Suddenly he stopped at a can of whipped cream.

" _ **Go on"**_ He imagined Paul saying

Mike smiled and bought it, he sprayed it in his mouth as he carried on to Pearson Hardmann. When he got there he just dumped his bike in the middle of the sidewalk and got into the elevator. He was the only one in there, which was good as he felt suddenly dizzy and nauseas. He held the can of whipped cream in his good hand as he stepped off the elevator a little too forcefully and he fell forward into the door of the elevator opposite.

He picked himself back up and wobbled backwards falling against the wall behind him. So he took the pressure of his right leg, and limped towards his cubicle. He put a hand to his head and realised he still had his bike helmet on, he shrugged as he continued walking , he could have sworn he forgot something.

~~SUITS~~

"What? Really? Yeah I'll tell him" Donna said and hung up her phone and went into Harvey's office

"Harvey I just got a call from the security guard in the lobby saying Mike just walked in and he looked drunk or something and pretty bashed up. And...he had a can of whipped cream" Donna said raising her eyebrow

Harvey just stared; "What?" Then he heard shouting and they both ran towards the noise

~~SUITS~~

Mike got to his cubicle and squirted more cream in his mouth as he sat in his chair and looked around for his bag, he spun a full circle and didn't see it. He shrugged and spun again, enjoying the spinning; he chuckled as he sprayed more cream in his mouth

"MIKE!" Mike heard someone yell and ignored it, his name wasn't Mike so it wasn't his concern

Then someone stood in his field of vision and stopped him spinning, he rolled his eyes trying to focus of the spinning man. He leant forward and narrowed his eyes; "I know you" Mike said pointing the can at the man (Louis)

"Mike what the hell are you doing? I thought you quit." Louis said as Mike stood up and wobbled

"Are you drunk?" Louis said outraged

"What did you call me" Mike said shaking his can at Louis and gripping the edge of his cubicle

"Mike" Louis said worriedly; "Maybe I should get Harvey."

"Obi Wan!" Mike said and raised his arm and felt himself tilt, he stepped forward and stopped himself

"Woah" Mike said laughing

"Mike?" Louis backed away a few steps

"Luke. My name's Luke, Luke Skywalker" Mike said seriously and Louis raised his eyebrow, most of the associates burst out laughing as Mike began to admire the screensaver on his computer

"Mike?"

"Luke"

"Right Luke, why don't you come with me?" Louis went to grab his arm but Mike backed away and held his can like a lightsaber;

"Stay away Darth Vader" Mike swung it and glared at Louis, then he sprayed the can at Louis and stepped back. Mike had given Louis a beard; "Santa!" Mike said suddenly smiling, and turned to see the associates filming on their phones

He hugged Louis and Louis shouted and pushed him off and ran; "Santa wait!" Mike shouted as he stepped forward and stopped as the room started spinning and he felt nauseas.

Gripping the edge of his cubicle again he pushed his palm against his eyes trying to stop the pain throughout his body

"Mike!" Another male voice

"Systems shutting down, malfunction" Mike shouted and h

"Mike?" Mike knew that voice;

 _Oh it's Harvey, no Obi Wan; Shit, can't let him see me_

Mike scanned his desk and grabbed some sunglasses, put them on his face and took a step forward. Suddenly he felt someone grip his shoulders and spin him round

"Obi Wan!" Mike yelled taking a step forward and wobbling, Harvey stopped him falling and put him upright

"Mike what the hell?"

Mike held up his hand and waved his finger through the air; "This is not the Mike you're looking for" Then he looked down at Harvey's hands on his arms and stared at them

"The force isn't working. Captain, I'm losing control!" Mike yelled and panicked

Harvey gaped at Mike, then looked at Donna who looked concerned; "Mike are you high?" Harvey hissed as he leant closer

Mike leaned closer; "Can I tell you a secret Harvey? I'm not exactly sure. I'll get back to you on that" Mike patted Harvey on the shoulder

"Mike!" Harvey growled

"Look, I don't know what problem it is of yours I quit remember! I just came here for my shoes."

"Your shoes?" Harvey raised his eyebrows

Mike ran a hand through his hair; "That's not the right word. Dammit"

"Mike" Harvey went to grab Mike as he realised people were filming this, but Mike pulled back

"No I can get it. HAT!" Mike yelled and looked at Harvey smiling

"That's it right?" Mike frowned as Harvey didn't respond; "BAG!" Mike shook his can at Harvey; "That's it, take me to my bag oh great Obi Wan" Then Mike bowed and Harvey pulled him to his office by his shirt

"My precious!" Mike yelled as he hugged his bag, then he pulled out his phone from his bag as it was ringing;

"Ollo" Mike said yelling at the phone, then holding it to his ear

"Harvey I think we should call an ambulance or something, I mean there's something definitely wrong with him" Donna hissed at Harvey

"He's probably just high"

"Come on we've seen Mike high, this is not Mike on drugs; this is something seriously wrong. I mean look at him, his suit is ripped and has holes in, I think that might even be...blood. Oh my god." Donna gasped and Harvey frowned

"Harvey I think it's for you" Mike handed Harvey the phone, who hesitantly took it

"Hello?"

"Sir this is the police, are you a friend of Mike Ross?"

"Yes. My name is Harvey Specter; I'm also his boss. What's this about" Harvey eyed Mike carefully as Donna approached Mike and tried to look at his injuries but he batted her away

"Leia I'm fine jeez" Mike said and Donna gave Harvey a look

"Well we raided a dental practice this morning, for allegations of illegal use of Nitrous Oxide; laughing gas and we found Mike unconcious in the one of the rooms, apparently the dentist had knocked him out and well we aren't sure how long he was out for, and he left before we could get him properly checked out. By the sounds of him on the phone, I would advise he gets to a hospital immediately."

"I'm make sure of that officer, thank you." Harvey hung up

"Mike did you go to the dentist this morning?" Mike nodded as he stared through an empty glass

"And did the police turn up and did you leave before they could check you out?" Harvey sat in a chair close to Mike and looked at him seriously

"Er yes?" Mike said nervously putting down the glass;

"Shit Mike. Donna call an ambulance" Harvey groaned pinching the bridge of his nose

Donna frowned but nodded and left

"Harvey?" Mike narrowed his eyes at Harvey; "Is that really you"

"Yeah kid it's me"

"I thought it was" Mike chuckled and looked around

"I have to tell you something, something really important" Mike leant forward

"Hmm ok go ahead" Harvey smirked, he did find it quite funny to see Mike like this, maybe he could convince him to stay, maybe-

Suddenly Harvey's thoughts were cut off as Mike's lips met his and Harvey felt Mike's hands go to the back of his neck. Harvey went to push Mike away, when Mike licked at Harvey's lips and Harvey put his hands on Mike's waist as he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. He moved his hands to Mike's back and pulled him closer. Mike let out a little moan as Harvey explored his mouth and Harvey felt Mike shudder as he ran his hands up Mike's back.

Then Mike pulled back and smiled at Harvey; "I love you Harvey."

"I-"

A couch made Harvey stop and turned to see Donna staring wide eyes at Harvey; she'd seen.

"Jessica's on her way here" Donna said and walked back out

"Shit Mike. Jessica's on her way here. Look I want to say I'm sorry about what happened yesterday Mike, I didn't mean to yell at you and I never meant to hurt you, please don't quit. I want you to stay" Harvey pleaded and Mike only stared at him, then the edges of his mouth twitched into a smile

"Alright. I can't stay mad at you Harvey" Mike winked as Jessica barged in

"Harvey, Mike. Louis just came to see me saying your associate attacked him and was drunk" Jessica said eying Mike carefully, Harvey gulped. Then Louis walked in and Harvey burst out laughing and Mike admired his work

"Santa!" Mike chuckle and then covered his mouth

"Oh come on Louis really? Attacked? It was only a joke, right Mike?"

"Huh oh yeah sure"

"Mike?" Jessica walked over to Mike and looked him in the eyes

"Yes Yoda" Mike said smiling cheekily and Harvey put a hand over his eyes; _Shit_

"Harvey!" Jessica grabbed Harvey and pulled him over to the glass window so Louis and Mike couldn't here; "He's high!"

"No he's not he went to the dentist this morning and it was a dodgy dental practice and he got too much Nitrous Oxide. That's all."

"Oh that's all, is he ok?" Jessica swung around to face Mike, only to find him gone as was Louis

"Where's Mike and Louis?" Jessica frowned

Harvey groaned and marched out of his office and starting searching for Mike. Him along with Jessica and Donna looked for Mike everywhere and couldn't find him, then Harvey walked past the file room and peered inside. Sure enough there was Mike passed out underneath the desk in there.

"Mike!"

"Clause 53 states-" Mike jumped up and smacked his head on the desk and Harvey winced as the thump sounded like it hurt

Harvey went over and knelt down and looked at Mike and smirked; "What the hell are you doing under there?"

"Louis brought me here and told me to get some files he wanted, only I felt tired and I guess I passed out. Ughh my head" Mike said as Harvey helped him get up

As soon as Mike stood up though he felt a sharp pain in his chest and his legs gave out, Harvey grabbed him round the waist before he could fall to the floor; "Mike" Harvey said worriedly as he saw Mike's eyes roll into the back of his head and pass out

"Donna!" Harvey yelled as he laid Mike down on the floor putting Mike's head in his lap and running his hand through Mike's hair. That's when he felt Mike burning up and sweating.

Donna ran in along with Jessica; "Where's the ambulance?" Harvey shouted

"I'll check" Donna ran back out

"Harvey is that a bruise" Harvey followed Jessica's gaze and saw a bruise peeking out where Mike's shirt had lifted to reveal a bruise on his side

Harvey frowned and lifted Mike's shirt, then he gasped at the sight; "Oh Mike"

"What the hell happened?" Jessica said shocked

"I don't know"

"Mike?" Harvey whispered as he looked at Mike's passed out body, _what the hell happened?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Should I Stay or Should I Go

Chapter 2

Should I Stay or Should I go?

Harvey had held Mike against him and just stared at his unconscious body, whilst he waited for the ambulance. He had never been so terrified in his entire life, but not for himself; for Mike. He had no idea what happened to the kid, but it looked like he had been hit by a car...

Once the ambulance arrived, Harvey never let Mike out of his sight and held his hand all the way to the hospital. He only let go, when the doctors took him away.

Now he sat in the waiting room with Jessica and Donna; it felt like he'd been waiting for hours and he was getting impatient. Finally he couldn't take it and got up and asked for the 20th time how Mike was, they only said to wait.

"Harvey you need to calm down, I'm sure Mike will be fine" Donna said reassuringly

"We don't know that, we don't even know what the hell happened to him! And it's my fault, he saved my life and got hit in the jaw which meant he had to go to the dentist which made him loopy, and then god knows what happened. See my fault!" Harvey concluded

"Harvey, yes Mike may have saved your life and got hit instead. But that wasn't your fault, you didn't know the client was practically insane, you didn't know Mike was going to a illegal dental practice, nor did you hit Mike with a car or whatever happened to him." Jessica said sternly

Whatever Harvey might have said in response was interrupted by the doctor coming over;

"Family of Mike Ross?" The doctor said looking at Mike's chart

"Yes" Harvey, Donna and Jessica stood up. The doctor gave them a look but nodded and smiled

"I'm Dr. Carlton; Mike's doctor and you'll be relieved to now Mike is stable and recovering nicely. Now we did detect a slight overdose of Nitrous Oxide, which is why his mental state was all over the place. It will pass, but he might feel tired and have a headache for the 24 hours. Also we did an x-ray and Mike has a sprained left wrist, a couple of broken ribs and very severe bruising down his right leg and across his torso, which we have bandaged." Harvey winced at hearing all Mike's injuries

"Now I spoke to a couple of doctors and there was a call of a man matching Mike's description get hit by a car this morning and leave the scene before EMT's arrived. Mike's injuries match, so it's likely it was him. He's extremely lucky he didn't get more badly hurt, or killed." That's exactly what Harvey was thinking

"We've given him some pretty strong pain medication and he'll be asleep for a while. However I don't see why he can't go home in a couple of hours, he's going to need to stay with someone though.."

"He'll stay with me" Harvey burst out, not even thinking about it

"Good. If you follow me I'll take you to him" They all followed the doctor to Mike's room

Harvey froze when he saw Mike laying in the hospital bed. The bandages on Mike's body made him look so small and frail, Harvey just wanted to wrap him in his arms and protect him

"We'll watch him for a few more hours then discharge him" The doctor said going to leave the room; "Oh one other thing it's likely Mike won't remember the events after being exposed to the Nitrous Oxide, so you'll have to explain to him what happened. "

"You mean he'll never remember?" Donna said eyeing Harvey; as she had seen the kiss between him and Mike

"The memories might come back after a day or so, or not." The doctor said and walked out

Harvey went and sat down next to Mike afraid to touch him

"I'm going to head back to the office, call me when he wakes up. When he's better I'll need to speak to him about his job and whether he still wants it" Jessica said nodding at Harvey and leaving

Harvey could feel Donnas' stare and glared at her; "What?"

"You're not going to tell him are you?"

"Tell him what?" He turned back to face Mike and slipped his hand under Mike's

"Come on Harvey I saw Mike kiss you and tell you he loved you"

Harvey shrugged; "I'm not going to tell him and embarrass him, he probably didn't even mean it"

"Oh he meant it alright" Donna scoffed and Harvey raised an eyebrow; "He's be in love with you for like the past 2 months Harvey" Donna said as if it was obvious

"I didn't know" Harvey frowned looking at Mike; "Why didn't he say anything?"

"You know why, he was afraid you didn't feel the same way and it would ruin your relationship...but you do feel the same way." Donna said leaning forward

"What?" Harvey scoffed; "I-"

"Love Mike. Harvey I may have seen Mike kiss you first, but I also saw you kiss him back; and it was a deep kiss."

Harvey suddenly felt very warm and shifted uncomfortably; "I don't know what you're talking about, I don't do feelings."

"Oh give it a rest Harvey, we both know how you feel about Mike. Only Mike doesn't, he thinks you don't care about him, and I'm not surprised by the way you've been treating him the last few weeks." Donna glared; "You know he actually said to me, he said 'Harvey never wanted me here so maybe I should just leave'." Harvey swung his head round and gaped

Donna nodded; "Yeah Harvey, he thinks you hate him, and yet he puts up with the way you treat him, he does all the work you give him, he says nothing when you take the credit and don't praise him, and most importantly he saves your life. Because he loves you. So you better tell him how you feel Harvey and fix it, or I swear to god you can look for a new secretary." Donna practically yelled it as she stormed out the room

Harvey sat there in silence staring at Mike, processing everything Donna had said and he knew she was right, he had to tell Mike. But how?

He leant back in his chair and remembered the kiss they shared back in the office. It was probably the best kiss he'd ever had, and he'd kissed a lot of people. Donna would probably say it was better because it meant more, and he had to agree with her. Mike meant the world to him, and he had to prove it.

~~SUITS~~

Harvey had signed Mike's discharged papers and taken Mike back to his place, unfortunately Mike was still passed out, which meant Harvey and Ray has to struggle carrying Mike into his condo. It was a lot of effort but they did it, and Harvey thanked Ray.

Now Mike was passed out in Harvey's bed, Harvey couldn't very well give him the couch after what happened, so he slept on the couch; not very well as he kept worrying Mike would wake up in pain. So he kept tossing and turning and when he finally went to sleep, he just dreamt on Mike kissing him.

The next morning Harvey got up very early and got ready, he was in jeans and a casual shirt as he had another hour before having to be at work. Mike was still asleep. Harvey sat on a stool in his kitchen sipping his coffee and reading the paper.

Suddenly his phone pinged with an email from Donna; _You need to see this!_

Underneath was a link, Harvey got his laptop and sat back at the kitchen counter as he opened his emails on his laptop and clicked on the link. He had another sip of coffee as it loaded and he almost choked as he saw it was a YouTube video of Mike at the office yesterday acting mad.

"Oh my god" Harvey choked as he watched it, it already had over 5,000 views

Harvey dialled Donna;

"It was the associates" Donna said before Harvey could yell

"Wha-, how?"

"I know everything, you should know that by now. The problem is I don't know who exactly and at the moment they'll all denying it. Do we tell Jessica"

Harvey groaned as he rubbed his forehead; "No let me-" There was a sudden crash from his bedroom and Harvey whipped his head around

"Harvey?"

"Donna I'll call you back" Harvey ran to his bedroom just as the door opened and Harvey caught Mike as he fell

~~SUITS~~

Mike woke up and groaned and shifted, he spread his arm out and buried his head into the pillow. _Wait._ Mike lifted his head and squinted his eyes at the bed and the room, this wasn't his bed. _Oh god where was he?_ Mike eyes widened as he sat up, he winced and pulled back the covers and looked at himself. He had a cast over his wrist, bandages round his torso and legs.

"What the hell?" Mike said and frowned as he recalled his memory, last thing he remembered was passing out at home after quitting leaving Pearson Hardmann.

He winced as he slowly got out of the bed, the room looked familiar and then it hit him; _Oh god this is Harvey's place._

Mike grabbed his side as he stepped out of the bed and his legs gave out from the pain, causing Mike to fall against the bedside table, knocking the lap onto the floor and smashing it.

"Shit" Mike used the wall to stand himself back up and pushed himself to the door and flung it open and was so shocked to see Harvey there that he let go on the door and fell.

"Mike!" Harvey grabbed him by the arms and helped him upright as he led him into the living room and sat him on the couch. Mike groaned as he was lowered down and leant his head back, it was pounding. He put both his hands to his head

"Are you in pain?" Mike could have sworn he heard concern in Harvey's voice. He shook it away and nodded

A minute later Mike was being shaken and opened his eyes to see Harvey with a glass of water and 2 pills; "The doctor said to take these when you wake up."

Mike raised his eyebrow at the mention of doctor but did as he was told and used the water to wash down the pills. Then he stared at Harvey, whilst gritting his teeth through the pain; "Harvey you want to tell me what the hell's going on?" Harvey could tell Mike was angry and scared

"What do you remember?"

"Er I remember saving your life, then quitting and going home. Then I passed out on my couch...and... I woke up here" Mike frowned and looked at Harvey; "Harvey?"

Mike watched the man sigh and rest his forearms on his legs as he sat down on the table opposite Mike.

"This morning you went to the dentist; which was experimenting with illegal canisters of Nitrous Oxide and the police raided the place and you were slightly overdosed on the stuff."

Mike laughed and Harvey raised an eyebrow, Mike stopped laughing and stared at Harvey; "Wait you're serious?"

"Yeah Mike, I am. The police woke you up and took you to get checked out, but you walked off. You were so out of it Mike, you got on your bike and got hit by a fricking car on your way to Pearson Hardmann" Mike gaped and pulled up his shirt and put his hand over the bandage; "So that's why.."

"Yeah"

"Damn"

"That's not all...you didn't go to the hospital after getting hit Mike. You carried on biking to Pearson Hardmann, oh not before stopping at a supermarket and buying a can of whipped cream" Harvey shook his head in disbelief and Mike sat there speechless

"You came into work and you were acting loopy Mike, I didn't even know you were hit by a car until you passed out and we got you to a hospital, I was so scared" Harvey looked down and avoided Mike's gaze

"You were scared? Why? I thought you didn't give a shit about me" Mike scoffed

"Mike look I'm sorry about how I've treated you lately, it's just I haven't been myself. And I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, you did not deserve that at all. You saved my life Mike and I'm so grateful, I know a thank you isn't enough, so I'm going to spend every day proving to you that I do care about you and that I don't want you to leave Mike. Please don't quit Mike, I know I messed up and that I don't deserve you working for me, and that I should have been hurt instead of you. I mean if I had been hit instead of you, then you never would have gotten hit by that car and-"

"Hey" Mike leant forward and put his hand on Harvey's; "It wasn't your fault." Mike gave Harvey a genuine smile

"I was pissed at you Harvey but I wasn't going to let you get killed." Harvey smiled; "Yeah you know how much paperwork there is to get a new boss" Mike said sarcastically and Harvey lightly punched him and Mike laughed

"No seriously Harvey, I don't blame you. I chose to go to that god forsaken dentist and got myself hit by that car. So don't you dare blame yourself." They stared into each other's eyes and suddenly Mike felt himself blush a little so he pulled his hand back, Harvey frowned as he missed Mike's touch

"So you want me to come back?" Mike said and smiled cheekily; "I'm gone less than a day and you already miss me?"

"Yeah" Harvey said honestly and Mike sat there shocked and leant forward; "Wait did you say I was acting loopy? How exactly?" Mike said and Harvey smirked

Mike eyes widened; "Oh god what did I say?"

Harvey got up and handed Mike his laptop; "See for yourself." Harvey said chuckling as he clicked play

Mike gasped as he saw a video of himself at Pearson Hardmann; he was at his cubicle spinning with a can of whipped cream and his helmet on. From the angle it was an associate filming. He was going to have serious words with whoever filmed this.

He just sat there and watched himself act like a drunken idiot in front of Louis; Mike groaned and put his head in his hands at witnessing him call Louis Darth Vader and Santa and spray whipped cream on his face.

A chuckle caused him to look up and see Harvey trying to hide his amusement behind his coffee cup; "Please tell me this is a dream" Mike said miserably to Harvey

Before Harvey could answer he heard Harvey's voice on the video and swung his head back around to watch the video.

 _"Mike!"_

 _"Systems shutting down, malfunction"_

 _"Mike?"_ Mike watched the video of him putting sunglasses on and wobbling in front of Harvey

 _"Obi Wan!"_

 _"Mike what the hell?"_

 _"This is not the Mike you're looking for"_

 _"The force isn't working. Captain, I'm losing control!"_

"I need to stop watching so much Star Wars" Mike mumbled and Harvey rolled his eyes

 _"Mike are you high?"_

Mike looked up from the video, at Harvey and raised his eyebrow; "That's your question for everything I do;' Mike are you high?" Mike scoffed and Harvey frowned; "Surprised you want to come back if you think I'm high all the time" Mike said as he watched Harvey drag Mike to his office and the video ended. He slammed the lid shut and stood up and walked over to look out the window

Harvey didn't like where the conversation was going; "Mike-"

"Do you really think so little of me, that I would actually get high again?" Mike asked still looking out at New York

"No, but Mike you saw the video; you saw how you were acting, what was I supposed to think. And to be fair you were high." Harvey said with a slight smirk and Mike chuckled; "Yeah on laughing gas" Mike said turning to face Harvey and he groaned

"Oh god how am I supposed to go back to work after that? Harvey please tell me that's all that happened. Please tell me nothing else embarrassing happened" Mike looked desperately at Harvey and Harvey gulped, _what we he supposed to say? Oh nothing really except you kissed me and told me you loved me._

"No Mike, nothing else." Harvey wasn't meeting his eyes as he sipped his coffee, so Mike walked forward and snatched it from him and sipped it.

"For a lawyer you're a terrible liar" Mike said and then looked at him

"Oh well there was the fact you called Donna Leia and Jessica Yoda, and that you passed out in the file room" Mike spat out the coffee he was drinking onto the floor

"WHAT?! Jessica saw me like that." Mike's eyes widened as he felt the coffee cup slip from his hands and it smashed to the floor.

"Mike!" Harvey frowned as he looked at the smashed pieces but then he looked up and saw Mike gripping his stomach and a hand over his mouth;

"Mike-"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Mike mumbled and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut

Harvey took a step forward and stopped himself. Instead he cleaned up the mess on the floor and waited for Mike, he put his ear against the door listening; he didn't hear anything so he knocked;

"Mike?"

"Go away Harvey" He heard Mike mumble; "Let me die of embarrassment in peace"

Harvey frowned and opened the door and stood in the doorway and stared at Mike who was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall next to the toilet. He looked pale and his eyelids looked heavy, Harvey watched Mike roll his head towards him and frown; "Thought I told you to go away" Mike closed his eyes as he felt really tired and his head was throbbing

Mike heard Harvey walk in and felt the heat radiating off the man as he sat next to Mike; their shoulders touching. Ever so slightly Mike moved his head and rested it on Harvey's shoulder, he thought Harvey would shrug it off but instead he wrapped his arm around Mike, so Mike got comfier resting on Harvey's shoulder.

Harvey was shocked when Mike put his head on his shoulder, but he pulled him closer as he saw how bad the kid was feeling

"Don't feel good Harvey" Harvey heard Mike mumble and could tell he was falling asleep

"I know Mike" Harvey rubbed his hand up and down Mike's back supportively

Mike smiled at Harvey actually showing he cared for him, he was still angry at him for treating him so poorly, but that's who Harvey was. And deep down he knew Harvey cared for him. He closed his eyes, drifting off the sleep, he felt safe in Harvey's arms and liked the feel of his body against his

"Don't leave" Harvey barely heard Mike whisper as he felt asleep

Harvey desperately didn't want to leave Mike but he had to go into work, he could call in sick but he knew Jessica wouldn't buy that. Besides Mike would be asleep for a while, so he sighed as he picked Mike up and carried him back to the bedroom and put him in the bed, he was worried Mike would wake up. But Mike just fidgeted as he adjusted to the bed.

Watching Mike sleep stirred something in Harvey's heart and he just wanted to wrap Mike in his arms. He frowned as he turned his head away and got dressed for work, before leaving he went back to Mike and brushed the hair out of his face then he leant down and kissed Mike's forehead, he saw Mike smiled when he pulled back and then he left.

Once he got to the office he went straight to Jessica and said that he was sure that Mike was going to stay, which Jessica smiled at and gave him a knowing look.

Harvey felt happy with himself as he got to work, and Donna no longer glared at him; although he could tell she knew that he didn't tell Mike the truth..yet. He wanted to give Mike time to get better

~~SUITS~~

Mike fell into a peaceful dream, where the pain eased up and he dreamed about falling asleep in Harvey's arms. After a while he felt someone kiss his forehead and he knew it was Harvey and smiled, he started to stir after that and saw Harvey walk out and he frowned as he missed Harvey.

He closed his eyes again and had a flash in his mind of being in Harvey's office and talking to, then leaning forward and kissing Harvey. Mike smiled as he thought it was another dream, but then he snapped his eyes open and it was still going; _but if I'm not asleep_

It had to be a daydream Mike thought as he tried to think about something else. He got up eventually and had a shower and went to eat a bowl of cereal. However, no matter what he did he couldn't stop having the flash in his head of kissing Harvey, but not just that, Harvey was kissing him back and then he told Harvey he loved him, and then they were interrupted.

Mike didn't understand, he got up as he finished his bowl in mid thought.

 _If it's not a dream, and it's not a daydream; it felt so real, it has to be a..._

Mike felt himself drop the bowl and the realisation, he put a hand to his mouth as he felt Harvey's lips against his. _It was a memory!_

That's when it hit Mike, Harvey had not looked him in the eye when he said nothing else happened yesterday when Mike was loopy. He gasped; "Oh my god I kissed Harvey"

 _Why didn't he tell me?_ Mike suddenly felt very confused and angry; _Maybe he wants to forget it ever happened; but he kissed me back, unless it was out of pity.._

Mike was pulled from his thoughts by a ringing phone, he frowned as he went to his bag and pulled out his phone. Harvey must have brought it over.

"Hello?"

"Mike good, was worried you'd be asleep. How are you?"

 _Angry, confused, hurt_

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Hmm yeah that's understandable. Listen Harvey told me you were going to be staying and I just want to say I'm glad, it would be a shame to lose you."

"What? Harvey said that?" Mike clenched his fists, ok he might have told Harvey he was going to stay but that was before he found out Harvey lied to him

"Well yes..I'm sorry Mike is there something wrong."

"Honestly Jessica I'm not sure if I want to stay" Mike sighed, he was so confused

Mike heard silence on the other end of the line; "Why don't you want to come in and talk about it?"

Mike rubbed his forehead and sighed; "Yeah ok" Jessica hung up and Mike borrowed one of Harvey's suits; he felt bad borrowing without asking, but also he felt something else thinking about wearing Harvey's suits. He pushed all that away as he grabbed his stuff and left Harvey's condo and got a cab

He thought a lot in the cab ride over about what it meant that Harvey kissed him and lied to him about it.

 _Does he want to forget it ever happened? Did it mean something to him? Is this all some kind of sick game?_

Mike didn't know what to think as he paid the cab driver and walked into Pearson Hardmann. He was dreading this, as he could feel people staring at him already. Luckily the elevator was empty and he breathe a sigh of relief, as it reached the right floor the doors opened and Mike froze. He came face to face with Louis, who glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Louis snarled as Mike stepped of the elevator

"Er-"

"That's none of your concern Louis" Mike turned to see Jessica walking over; "Now if you'll excuse us" Jessica ushered Mike after her and Louis frowned and ran in the direction of Harvey's office

Mike sat down in a chair opposite Jessica's desk and looked down at his hands.

"So Mike how are you really?"

"Fine" Mike said shifting uncomfortably

"Mike, come on."

Mike sighed; "Tired, really tired. And embarrassed, look about yesterday I'm really sorry"

"No need to apologise it wasn't your fault, and it was rather amusing."

"Louis didn't think so"

"Never mind Louis" Jessica smiled and studied Mike closely

"So tell me what's going on, why is it you want to leave?"

"I don't want to leave, I love it here. It's just..." Mike trailed off as he looked at Jessica

"Harvey" Mike gaped

"How did you-"

"I'm Managing Partner Mike, I know all. So what is it Harvey did?"

"It's obvious Harvey doesn't want me here" Mike sighed defeated; "I took this job to work with Harvey, and if he doesn't want to work with me, then there's no reason for me to stay"

"Loyalty. That's good" Jessica crossed her arms; "But you're wrong. Harvey does want you here."

Mike scoffed; "I'm sorry I find that hard to believe"

Jessica narrowed her eyes as she observed him; "Harvey came to me this morning saying he apologised to you and that you were going to stay. So either he lied to me, or you changed your mind. Did Harvey lie?"

Silence

"So you changed your mind then, why?" Jessica leant forward curious

"When Harvey apologised he look so sincere and I believed him...but you know how good he's been at convincing people he doesn't care about anyone but himself;" Mike sighed; "I want to believe him, I really do, but...he lied to me and I don't know whether he also lied about whether he really wants me to stay because he respects me and likes having me here, or whether he just wants me here to do his work for him.."

Jessica saw Mike looked so sad and confused; she felt for him

"Mike what did Harvey lie about?" Jessica said softly

"It doesn't matter." Mike shook his head

"Mike-"

"Please. I just need some time to think. Can you give me a few days to decide?" Mike looked Jessica in the eye and she knew she couldn't let him go. Even though he was only an associate he was a damn good one and smarter than some of the partners; despite the fact he didn't go to Harvard. But she also couldn't force him

She stood up and went over to him as he stood up; "Alright, Mike. If that's what you want. Take as much time as you need, but I just want you to know that I don't want you to go Mike, you are a damn good associate and everyone knows it; including Harvey, even though he may not admit it. And I know we won't find anyone better suited for this job than you." Mike smiled at that comment and he could see that she meant it

He nodded and shook her hand; "Thank you Jessica" Then he turned and walked out her office. Jessica knew she should let Harvey tell Mike how he really felt, but it may already be too late

Mike had only just walked out the doorway when Jessica called his name and stopped him, he turned confused.

"Mike wait. Look about Harvey, I know you think he doesn't care about you and I also know that you love him-"

Mike gasped and looked around; "I know everything remember. Anyway, the point is I know you love him and that it hurts that you think he doesn't care, but he does Mike. The reason he's been avoiding you the last few weeks is because he's been trying to figure out how he felt about you. Everyone's seen the way you too look at each other and knows you love each other; except the two of you. Harvey loves you Mike, and it may have taken him a while to admit it to himself, but he does and whatever it is he lied to you about I'm sure it was because he cared about you." Jessica finished and Mike just stood there processing her words

"He loves me?" Mike wasn't sure whether to believe it

Jessica nodded

"I..I don't know what to believe. I need some air" Mike backed away from Jessica and walked towards the elevators

"Mike!" She called after him, but he kept going. Then she saw Harvey running down the hallway towards her

"Where's Mike?" He yelled

Jessica pointed; "He went towards the elevators but Harvey-" She grabbed his arm; "I don't think he wants to see you right now, he says you lied to him"

Harvey frowned; _lied about what? There's only the kiss..the kiss!_ He widened his eyes and ran towards the elevator, he pushed his arm through the doors just as they were closing and got in and the doors closed again.

"Mike."

~~SUITS~~

Harvey had been in his office and was feeling pretty happy because Mike had agreed to come back. He was working on his laptop when Louis barged in, he looked towards Donnas' desk to see it empty. He frowned that never happened

Switching his gaze back to Louis he glared at the man; "What do you want Louis?"

"I want to know why Mike is here? After what he did yesterday, how-"

Harvey jumped up; "Mike is here?"

"Yes he's meeting with Jessica right now."

Harvey barged past him out of his office

"Harvey!" Donna ran up to him

"Donna where have you been?"

"It doesn't matter, look Jessica told me Mike said he wasn't sure about whether he wanted to stay."

"What, no he-"

"That's all she said, and that he was on his way to meet with her about it." As soon as Donna finished Harvey ran to Jessica's office to find Mike going to leave and jumped on the elevator just as it was closing

~~SUITS~~

"Mike" Harvey stood with his back to the closed elevator doors as it descended and looked at Mike; who was resting against the back wall, with his eyes closed. They snapped open and looked at Harvey and Harvey saw they were red and there were tears on his cheeks. Mike wiped them of quickly and glared at Harvey

"Harvey just leave me alone"

"No Mike. Donna told me you weren't sure whether you wanted to stay and I find you crying and I want to know what's going on"

"Fine. What's going on, is that you lied to me. I asked you, whether anything else happened yesterday and you stood there and lied to me. You said nothing happened, when we both know what happened. I kissed you, told you I loved you. So I want to know why."

Mike stared at Harvey who stood there in silence

"I believed you when you apologised to me, I genuinely thought you cared, that you do want me to stay-"

"I do."

"You do? I don't know what to believe anymore" Mike ran a hand over his face and turned his back on Harvey

"Mike-"

"No Harvey. I don't want to talk about this now, I need some time to think."

"Think about what?"

"Whether I want to work for you anymore" Mike whispered and looked at the elevator doors waiting for them to open

Harvey frowned and slammed his hand on the emergency stop button; the elevator came to a sudden stop causing Harvey and Mike to stumble

Mike looked at Harvey alarmed; "What the hell Harvey?"

"You're not leaving until you listen to what I've said"

"You're insane" Mike yelled and reached for the emergency stop button. Harvey grabbed Mike's wrist and pushed him into the corner of the elevator and pinned him between his arms. Their bodies almost touching, Mike could feel Harvey's breath

"I meant every word of what I said to you Mike. I don't want you to leave and I do care about you"

"But you lied to me about the kiss; even though when I kissed you, you kissed me back" Mike felt tears in his eyes and Harvey saw too

"You kissed me back, then lied about it. Now I know it's either you regretted it instantly and knew it was a mistake...or...you do love me like Jessica says you do and you were just waiting to tell me about it. " Mike finished and searched Harvey's eyes for an answer

"Was it a mistake Harvey?" Harvey stared at Mike and rubbed his thumb over Mike's cheeks brushing away the tears

"Look Harvey if you don't love me I'll understand, I mean it will take me some time to get over my feelings for you, but I just want you to be honest with-" Mike was cut off by Harvey's lips meeting his, and their bodies colliding

It was a deep kiss with their tongues fighting for dominance and Harvey's hand moving to Mike's waist and back, sending a shiver down Mike's spine. Mike wanted this, but did Harvey?

Mike pushed Harvey away and Harvey looked shocked; "Harvey I don't want this." Harvey felt his heart break

"I want a real relationship with someone who loves me back. I don't want you to kiss me just to convince me to stay-"

"Mike" Harvey cupped Mike's face; "I love you"

Mike felt his heart jump and he searched Harvey's face for any tell he was lying

"What else do I have to do to convince you? I didn't kiss you to convince you to stay, I kissed you because I love you and I don't want to lose a chance to be with you." Harvey pulled his hands away and Mike saw Harvey really meant it, he did love him.

"Now if you still don't believe me I don't know what else I can-" Mike cupped Harvey's face this time and kissed him, and Harvey kissed him back. "I do love you Mike" Harvey said pulling back and looking Mike in the eye

"I know that now Harvey and I love you too." Harvey kissed Mike ferociously, it was full of need and desire. Harvey's hands moved from Mike's waist to going under his suit jacket and moving over Mike's shirt. Mike could feel Harvey's warm hands through his shirt and he moaned. Mike moved his hands to the back of Harvey's neck as Harvey moved his head to kissing Mike's neck. Mike closed his eyes and pulled Harvey closer to him

"Mike if you still want to leave, I'll understand after the way I treated you-"

"No"

"You won't leave?" Harvey tilted his head and looked Mike in the eyes, Mike smiled

"Never" Then Mike kissed Harvey again, more softer this time and Mike could feel Harvey smiling as he kissed him back. Both of them holding each other close not wanting to let to other go.

 _That dentist trip may have been the dentist trip from hell, but it did help in getting me and Harvey together; I should have gone to the dentist sooner..._

 _THE END_


End file.
